1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved device for collecting urine specimens from domestic animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many domestic animals, particularly dogs, require regular collection of urine specimens for a variety of medical reasons. Veterinarians presently lack adequate instruments to assist the owner in collecting these specimens. Typical instructions from a Veterinarian are to allow the specimen to pool on the ground and to then use a baster to suck up the urine and place it into a container. This method has clear contamination drawbacks. Other instructions include placing a frisbee or pot under the animal when it urinates, but animals are reluctant to urinate when their owner is holding a large pot under them. Yet the biggest drawback of this method is that the owner will frequently get urine on themselves due to their proximity to the urine stream.
The use of specimen collection devices is known in the art. More specifically, specimen collection devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations. While prior art devices may be practical for collecting a specimen, their is a need for improvement. Prior art devices fail to allow adequate adjustment of the angle when collecting a specimen, which is necessary for both different sized animals and different sized users. Prior art devices also fail to address the need to store the device when not in use, as a urine collection device is not something desired in plain view in a coat closet or the like. Known prior art urine collection devices displaying these drawbacks are discussed in detail below.
In Botello, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/985,472, an apparatus is disclosed to collect urine specimens from an animal. The apparatus consists of an elongated pole with a collection cup fixed to one end. The Botello application fails to provide a compact device that can be easily stored. Botello also does not provide a device that is adjustable in either length or angle. Botello also does not allow for a urine specimen cup to be used, but instead provides a reusable bowl. Presumably, this would require the user to transfer the specimen into an appropriate container and to then clean out the contaminated bowl. This process requires more time and a higher likelihood of spillage.
In Mariea, U.S. Pat. No. 6,602,231, a specimen collection device is disclosed that includes a telescopic pole and an attached collection cup. The attached cup faces the same drawbacks as in Botello. While the telescopic pole may provide a more compact device, it fails to allow adjustments in the angle of the collection device. Furthermore, Mariea fails to provide a locking means for the telescopic pole, which may cause it to extend or retract unpredictably.
In Estay, U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,220, an apparatus for supporting a cup when taking urine samples is disclosed. While estay provides a device that holds a separate removable collection container, it fails to offer any adjustments to the length or angle of the device. Furthermore, and due to the lack of adjustments in length, the user has to get in close proximity to the animal, which may scare them or cause the user to be sprayed.